1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electronic devices, and in particular, to methods and systems for configuring electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid increase in networkable consumer electronic systems, such as Internet radios, televisions with computer interfaces, and the like, there has been a rapid increase in consumer frustration regarding the configuration of such electronic systems so as to be able to access a network, such as the Internet.
For example, a conventional network configuration process (wherein the target network is the Internet), may involve accessing a network configuration user interface, entering the name of an Internet Service provider, specifying a network connection-type, specifying whether the connection is to be made via a broadband connection that needs a user name and password, via an “always-on” broadband connection that does not require a sign-in, or via a connection is to be made using a dial-up modem, specifying security related information, etc. Such a conventional process is difficult to perform on electronic devices having small screens not capable of displaying extensive user interfaces and/or having limited keyboards (e.g., that do not have an alphanumeric keyboard).